Simplify the following expression: ${-3y+4(-2y+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -3y + {4(}\gray{-2y+1}{)} $ $ -3y {-8y+4} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {-3y - 8y} + 4$ $ {-11y} + 4$ The simplified expression is $-11y+4$